Donald Finally Snaps
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After one too many pranks from Sora and his friends, Donald Duck can't take it any longer, and decides to go back to what he should have been doing in the first place... throwing his temper and beating up the bad guys with his bare hands! But will Donald's anger be a risk to a bout in darkness? Will Sora or Goofy have hope in saving him? Based off the classic Donald Duck shorts!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, which belongs to Disney and Square Enix! I also don't own Donald Duck, who belongs to Classic Disney.

It's been about a year since I did a Kingdom Hearts story based on a Classic Disney character, and since the first one I did was based off the Goofy How To cartoons, how about a KH story based off all the classic Donald Duck cartoons? Because whenever I watch a cartoon, I always found them very funny... to me, the premise of Donald Duck is about 'just how far can you push this character'? Well, let's see HOW I can take this to the extreme! Anwyay, enjoy!

* * *

 **ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

 **A DONALD DUCK FANFICTION**

 **Based on the classic Donald Duck cartoons**

 **"DONALD FINALLY SNAPS"**

* * *

"Da da dum, da da dum..." Sora hummed as he was finishing a round of his own magic against some training dummies. Sora took a deep breath as he said, "Man, doing these magic practices is hard work... hey Donald, am I doing good?"

Sora turned to see... Sora sighed as he saw Donald relaxing on a beach chair, drinking from a fresh coconut. "DONALD!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, you're doing fine..." Donald chuckled.

"Come on, Donald, at least critique me on my magic skills! You're supposed to be the magician here!" Sora complained.

"All right, all right, calm yourself, Sora." Donald said as he got out of his beach chair. "Okay, your fire spells are good... you should definitely try working those thunder spells, though..."

"Thank you, that's much better." Sora said as Goofy ran up to the two.

"Hey, Sora, Donald! Chip and Dale are itching to go to Radiant Garden!" Goofy said. "They said they need to get some supplies..."

"So soon? Didn't we just get supplies?" Donald raised an eyebrow.

Goofy chuckled. "Yeah, but Dale ate the last of the nuts that Chip and Dale were planning on storing for winter!"

Sora paused as he gave a smile. "You know what, why don't we go to Radiant Garden? Maybe we can catch up with Leon and the others, see what's going on?"

"All right. I guess we can take a small trip... we're running low on Ethers anyway." Donald said as he turned around.

Sora gave a smirk as he waved his Keyblade, muttering 'Thundaga'.

On cue, multiple bolts of lightning came down and fried Donald as Donald quacked up a storm. Donald just stood there as he turned to Sora, who chuckled. Donald rolled his eyes as he said, "Ha ha, good one, Sora."

"I couldn't help it. You're just so easy..." Sora laughed as Donald gave a grumble. "Come on, let's get to the save point."

Donald shook his head as he and Goofy followed Sora as they went into the solid green circle nearby and teleported to the Gummi Ship docks.

* * *

Inside the Gummi Ship, Chip and Dale were chuckling to themselves as they were finished putting some in-flight lunches down in front of the ship as Donald's seat got a majority of meals. Chip and Dale then ran up to the top of the ship as they hid within the banisters. Around that time, Sora, Donald and Goofy had entered the ship as Sora smiled. "Ah, looks like lunch is being served."

"Ah, finally! I could use some grub!" Donald smiled as he went to his seat, Sora and Goofy went to theirs as well... but as Donald was about to reach for his coffee cup and drink from it, a pine cone fell from the ceiling and smashed Donald's cup. "WAK!"

Up above the ceiling, Chip had set some pine cones up, with two big ones in the back as Chip motioned to Dale, pointing to the five small pine cones and two big ones, humming it in 'Shave and a Haircut, two bits'.

Dale happily clapped as he and Chip pushed the pine cones all the way down... as the five small pine cones, in the tune of 'Shave and a Haircut', smashed Donald's lunch up.., then the two big pinecones landed square on Donald's head as it finished up the 'two bits' moment.

Donald growled as he looked up at the two laughing chipmunks. "Ha ha."

"Oh, Donald... you're just so easy!" Chip laughed as Dale nodded.

"Yeah! What can you do about it?" Dale laughed.

Donald grumbled as he tried to take deep breaths, trying to calm down... just a harmless prank by Chip and Dale, they do this to him all the time... he was sure things couldn't get any worse...

* * *

"Here we are, Radiant Garden!" Chip said as the three got out of the Gummi Ship. "Where do you want off?"

"Er... near Merlin's place, if that's all right..." Sora said.

"Very well... beam them down, Dale!" Chip said as Dale nodded, pulling a lever.

Some mayonnaise that was set up to the lever then fell and landed straight on a shocked Donald's head, causing him to yelp.

Chip and Dale then started laughing as Chip said, "Oh man, Donald, you are so easy! Okay, teleporting you near Merlin's..."

Sora nodded as he, Donald and Goofy were teleported out of the ship...

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the Radiant Gardens, Sora smiled as he looked around. "Ah... nice and good Radiant Garden... not a bad place to be."

"Yeah! Come on, let's get our supplies..." Goofy smiled as Donald was trying his best to calm down. "Coming, Donald?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Donald muttered, following alongside as they decided to go to one of Donald's nephew's stores...

* * *

Pretty soon, after making some purchases, Donald smiled at the amount of Ethers he had bought. "Ah... this should be good..."

Donald then took out an Ether bottle as he opened it up. "I love the taste of Ethers in the morning... tastes like coffee..."

Donald paused as he put down the Ether bottle aside. "Oh, almost forgot..."

Donald turned around for a quick second as he looked in his many zipper pockets. "Now, where is it, where... ah ha!"

Donald unzipped one of the pockets on his shirt and pulled out a nice bendy straw. Donald was about to turn back when he noticed... Sora was drinking his Ether bottle whole.

"Thanks, Donald! I needed a pick-me-up!" Sora smiled.

Donald just stared at Sora as his eye started to twitch. Donald then started shaking like mad. Sora paused as he noticed, looking concerned. "Uh... Donald?"

Goofy looked up and gasped as he jumped behind a bench. "Oh no..."

Donald's face then started to grow red in anger as he gave out the largest scream/quack he ever did. Donald then grabbed Sora by the neck and lifted him up.

"Donald, wha-" Sora said in shock as Donald threw Sora right into a wall, causing him to fall down on the ground.

Donald then started jumping up and down as he waved his arms around, throwing one of his classic Donald Duck temper tantrums. Donald then frowned as he pulled out his staff. Donald growled as he snapped his staff in two and threw it on the ground as Donald took a break.

"What the heck, Donald?" Sora said in shock.

"I AM NOT TAKING THIS ABUSE ANYMORE, SORA! NOT FROM YOU, NOT FROM CHIP AND DALE, NOT FROM ANYBODY! Every time I try something new and fun, I always get pranked and tricked... and you know what? I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ALL THIS! FIRST, ELECTROCUTING ME, THEN, CHIP AND DALE DESTROYING MY LUNCH, THEN CHIP AND DALE DUMPING MAYONNAISE ON ME, THEN DRINKING UP THE ETHER I WAS PLANNING ON DRINKING!" Donald shook as Goofy went close.

"Calm down, Donald, calm down..." Goofy tried to sooth Donald.

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE BEEN MISSING THIS FOR THE PAST FEW YEARS! I'VE TOLERATED BEING A MAGICIAN, AND MAGIC IS FUN, BUT HOW CAN I ENJOY BEING MAGIC FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I WAS A SAILOR IN MY NAVY DAYS, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm going back to those roots when I fight!" Donald frowned as he started showing teeth. "From now on, I'm not using magic anymore... whether to use against Heartless... or healing you! NONE OF THAT! From now on, I'm going to do a beatdown with my bare hands!"

Donald laughed evilly as he made a fist, laughing as he was about to run off. "And nobody's going to stop me!"

"Donald, wait! Don't do this!" Goofy said as Donald walked off, not listening.

"What happened to Donald?" Sora said in shock as Goofy sighed.

"Sorry, Sora. We didn't want anyone to know this, but before we met you, Donald was known to have a very, VERY bad temper. Because of that temper, it caused him problems not just to us, but to himself as well..." Goofy sighed. "Honestly, we all thought Donald calmed down when he started learning magic. He does have some bouts of anger, but nothing too bad... but... it looks like because of all the pranks we pulled on Donald..."

"He snapped?" Sora said, worried. "What do we do?"

Goofy shook his head. "Nothing for now. Usually, we just need to wait until Donald gets it all out of his system. When he does, he'll come back and apologize. For now, why don't we wait it out..."

"But... without magic, Donald may be in danger if he runs into a Heartless!" Sora said, worried. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Goofy paused. "I don't know for sure... we'll have to wait and see for ourselves... but if Donald doesn't come back in an hour or so, we'll look for him..."

"Promise?" Sora asked.

"Promise." Goofy smiled as Sora and Goofy looked towards the general direction Donald angrily wandered off in.

* * *

There's the first chapter of an extended Donald Duck story! Hopefully, you all like it! I'll be sure to make another chapter soon when I get around to it, so read, review, criticize and suggest away, folks!


End file.
